


Speical (Ben x Latinx Reader)

by Sarcastic_Writer



Series: Descendants Reader Insert [20]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Latino Character, M/M, Magic, Other, Reader is latinx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26959948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcastic_Writer/pseuds/Sarcastic_Writer
Summary: Today is your first day at Auradon Prep, and already you've caught the eye of a cute boy. Hopefully, your magic won't drive him away.
Relationships: Ben (Disney: Descendants)/Reader
Series: Descendants Reader Insert [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/986292
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Speical (Ben x Latinx Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> So I got this cool request on Wattpad for a Latinx reader. Now I try to avoid making (Y/N) and gender or ethnicity but that's mostly because I don't want to exclude anyone of color since most reader inserts are white. But people of all ethnicities deserve representation so here I go. Just know that I am very white and grew up in a very white town so if I accidentally write something that's actually offensive please call me out (nicely tho). Just note that, per the request, the only things I will 'define' the reader as having is dark curly brown hair and brown eyes. And you have Scarlet Witch's powers basically so yay. Also, the queen in this is named after the requester!

You fidgeted in your seat, nervous yet excited to get to Aurdon Prep. Your mother smiled softly at you as she reached out and grabbed your hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Are you excited about your new school?" she asked, pushing back a brown curl from your face. 

You nodded, gazing out the window, taking in the passing cottages and trees. "Yes."

"But?"

You smiled at your mom and she gave you a knowing look. "But... I'm pretty sure no one else has magic like I do."

"That doesn't matter," your mother comforted. "You are a special person and I have no doubts you will endear yourself to whoever you want."

The limo you were in pulled into the main circle of Aurdon Prep along with the other students who were moving in. The butler opened the door and you stepped out into the sun, adjusting your clothes and hair as you looked around. You noticed people glancing in your direction, likely confused as to who you were. Your mother stepped out behind you and rested a hand on your shoulder as people began to unload your luggage.

"Queen Karina Victoria! What a pleasure it is to have you at our school!" Greeted a smiling woman in a light blue suit. 

"Fairy Godmother," your mother greeted, "This is my child, princex (Y/N) Victoria."

You smiled at Fairy Godmother and gave a small bow of your head. When you looked back up you noticed someone else had joined you. He had short brown hair and the cutest dimpled smile. When he realized you were looking at him he offered his hand to you.

"Hello, I'm Prince Ben. It's a pleasure to meet you princex (Y/N)." You took his offered hand, giving him a short but firm handshake. You pulled back a bit abruptly as you felt your magic spark at the contact. Ben looked confused for a moment before resuming his smile.

"Indeed it is!" chirped Fairy Godmother. She clapped her hands together. "I believe her majesty wished to speak with me, so would you be a dear Ben and show princex (Y/N) around?"

You looked at your mother with a questioning look but she just smiled reassuringly so you turned back to Ben as Fairy Godmother walked away with your mother. Ben didn't say anything, just continued to look at you with a dopey smile and a slight blush. You looked at him weirdly.

"Um, Ben?" Ben startled out his stupor. "Tour?"

"Ah, yes!" Ben exclaimed, clapping his hands together before realizing he just copied Fairy Godmother. He put his hands into the pockets of his coats.

"Well aren't you just a regular Prince Charming?" you said sarcastically.

"Thank you?" Ben looked confused, obviously not sure if you were being sarcastic.

“That was my sarcastic voice," you assured him,

“That sounded a lot like your normal voice.”

“So I’ve heard.” Ben chuckled at that so you figured he wasn't offended. You decided to offer your arm to him, raising your eyebrows at him. He blushed again (still cute) and linked your arm with his and began the tour.

~ _Time Skip~_

You were laughing at Ben as he led you to the auditorium for the beginning of the assembly. You had really enjoyed your tour, though you honestly were only paying partial attention to it, more interested in talking to Ben about your interests and lives. As you reach the door you notice your mother and Fairy Godmother. You separated from Ben and went over to your mother. You gave her a hug and she kissed your forehead.

"My darling, remember that you are special and that I will always love you," she whispered to you before she pulled away. 

"I love you too, mom," you replied as she pushed another curl away. "See you in a few months?"

She nodded, "But remember I'm always a phone call away."

Once your mother left Fairy Godmother smiled at you and asked you to come with her, prompting a confused look between you and Ben.

"No worries," she assured, "I just want to see how Mx. (Y/N) is doing so far."

Sasiftyed, Ben promised to save you a seat before Fairy Godmother gently lead you to an empty nearby classroom.

"So, what do you think of our lovely school so far?" Fairy Godmother asked.

"I think I'm going to have a good time. Prince Ben seems really cool."

"Wonderful." She clapped her hands again. "Now onto a bit of business. Your mother and I were discussing the subject of your magic."

You felt a moment of panic. "It's okay, I promise I won't use it for anything bad, I really only ever use it to grab things that across my room!"

"It's alright," Fairy Godmother soothed. "I have no doubts that you are a responsible young adult just as your mother assured me. No, what I wish to discuss is if you would be willing to share about yourself and your magic at the end of the assembly. You are the only other royal, besides Ben, that will actually be taking a throne and your mother and I felt that if you introduced yourself to everyone it would lead to fewer people trying to, ah, mob you later."

You thought about it for a second. "Deal, only if I get to chose how to show my magic."

"Perfect!"

~ _Time Skip~_

You were sitting next to Ben in the front row, a girl named Audrey on Ben's other side and a shy girl name Jane on your other side. You bit your lip nervously as the assembly started to come to an end. There were a lot of people here, but at least what you had planned will be funny.

"Lastly," Fairy Godmother began, smiling at you, "we have a new student that we would like you all to meet!"

That was your queue. You stood up from your seat, winking at Ben as you walked again (and he blushed again, damn). You walked up the stage and grab the microphone from Fairy Godmother. You took a steadying breath and faced the crowd. You could see some curious looks, but most of the audience was hidden by the lights.

"Hello, I am crown princex (Y/N) Victoria of Edronia. I am sixteen and will ascend the Edronian throne in two years. I came to Aruadon in order to learn more about your way of life in hopes of helping me in the future." You paused in consideration. That was all you could think of. Well, here goes nothing. "Okay this is going to sound weird, but would you mind coming up here Ben?"

You saw Ben point to himself to confirm your request. You nodded at him and sent him what you hoped was a reassuring smile. He walked up to the stage, offering the crowd a smile. There was whispering in the crowd, seeming confused. You glanced at Fairy Godmother who looked confused as well. You turned to Ben, lowered the microphone, and asked, "I know we just meet, but would you trust me for a moment?"

He nodded after a moment, not seemingly terribly scared so you decided to continue. "So I know magic isn't really a thing in Auradon but it is in Edronia and I was born with a special type."

Without further ado you sent out (F/C) tendrils of magic to Ben, gently lifting him a few feet in the air, nothing crazy. The whispering increased as you lowered Ben and smiled one last time at the audience before handing Fairy Godmother (who looked a bit paler) her microphone back. You offered Ben your arm again, hoping he would take it. He started at you in a daze, again.

"Ben?" you called nervously. He broke out and smiled at you again, taking your arm and leading back down to your seats as Fairy Godmother tried to quiet the crowd.

"Would you," Ben paused, looking at you hesitantly, "would you be willing to show me more of your magic later? You know, without levitating me."

You chuckled at him as you sat down, noticing Jane's awed stare. "Buy me food and I'll show you."

"Deal."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this wasn't horrible. If any Latinx reader has suggestions for improvement feel free to share! As I said, the last thing I want to do is be offensive in some way.


End file.
